


Sunrise

by Lonersoforlorn



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoforlorn/pseuds/Lonersoforlorn
Summary: A sleepy Beth meets an unexpected guest. Also posted on fanfic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 286





	Sunrise

The trip to this island was draining and Beth was half asleep as she trudged to the balcony. She needed fresh air, a greeting from the warm sun to wake her. Once she’s outside on her balcony she sees the sun has yet risen. The moon glows and beckons Beth for her attention. 

Beth lets out a heavy yawn and rubs her eyes as she stares at the blurry moon. The blurriness of the moon reminds her that she had forgotten her glasses. She starts to groggily turn and make her way back to her room for them but she hears someone speaking to her side.

“Heading back to bed?” A melodic feminine voice asked with a tone so soothing Beth found herself answering back immediately.

“No, trying to wake up actually.” She informs with a sleepy smile, turning her head in the direction of the voice. 

Beth squints trying to see the person she was speaking to but all she saw was a blurry outline of purple. 

“Long day ahead of you?” The person asks and Beth nods in answer.

“I want to make the best of my school trip,” Beth says, telling the person her JSA provided cover story. 

The cover story went like this; Beth and her friends were seniors on their senior trip and if anyone asked they were all a part of the journalism club and working on the final issue for the school paper. Pat had said they wouldn’t be here long, just a meeting and a mission that should be over relatively quickly. During the flight to the island, Beth and her friends had theorized who the mission could possibly be from. 

Courtney had said it could be from Wondergirl who had recently gone to the island for her duties as the Themysciran ambassador. Yolanda had wondered if it was from that new hero with the silver sword who many theorized lived on the island. Rick had told Beth to let him sleep but just before he turned he had told her it could be Aquaman. Whoever it was Beth was excited to meet them and help them out in whatever way she could. With the help of Chuck, of course. 

“A trip to Hawaii?” The person says with a little shock. “Well, I’ve clearly been undersold how schools on earth do things.”

“Earth?” Beth repeats, her expression becoming perplexed. 

“I meant in America which is where we live and where I’ve lived my whole life.” The person lets out a nervous giggle. “Anyways, I’m Kory, and you?”

“Beth. Beth Chapel.” 

“Good to meet you, Beth,” Kory responds with a friendly cheer. “So what do you plan on doing here today? I’m thinking of having a day of relaxation but everyone around me seems to think otherwise.”

Beth could hear the frayed edges of stress on the person’s voice. She wanted to tell them that she was planning on having the best day ever but in reality, Beth and her friends wouldn’t have any time for fun. Beth finds herself feeling a glimmer of disappointment at the miss opportunities her friends and her will have. Maybe they could sneak in a swim just before they go? 

Beth makes a mental note to ask Pat if they could do so.

“Anything and everything,” Beth responds then repeats part of what she said before. “Just wanting to make the best out of it.” 

“It’s good to make the best out of things,” Kory says. “I wish I did so when I was young. Though it’s pretty hard to do such when most of your childhood involves dodging knives from assassins trying to overthrow your father.”

“Knives? Assassins?” Beth says taken aback by Kory’s words. 

“Oh no, sorry, I meant dodgeballs and my peers. Gym was hard.” 

An empathetic expression crosses Beth’s face because she too knew the dangers of gym. Artemis had almost given her a concussion during a game of volleyball. Beth even had the imprint of the volleyball on her face for days. Cindy Burman the school bully still brought it up on occasion to taunt Beth. 

“That it definitely is.” Beth agrees then starts recounting the volleyball story. 

Kory tells Beth how sorry she is that happened and starts telling her efficient ways to take someone down if they bring it up. She starts showing Beth the movements but Beth still couldn’t see a thing. Beth tells her so and goes back to her room to get her glasses. 

After grabbing her glasses Beth makes her way back to the balcony. She turns in the direction of where Kory stands and her jaw drops at the sight of her.

Kory has a full head of curls that flow like a galaxy with infinite possibilities. She looks at Beth with warm eyes that radiate kindness. She wears a two-tone purple suit with gold trimmings. There are green opal gems adorning parts of it. She looked like a queen and even her stance resembled one. 

“Are you ready?” Kory asks with regal elegance. 

“Y-yes,” Beth answers in a shaky voice. 

Beth has no idea how much time passes but soon the sun rises. Kory’s skin suddenly glows orange and the scene before Beth matches the fiery surface of the sun. Kory’s eyes are also glowing a neon green color the same as a sign outside of a store would at night.

Beth looks on in both fascination and horror. She finds herself running back to her room looking for something to douse the flames dancing on Kory’s skin. Beth searches frantically for her water bottle feeling thankful she was too sleepy to drink it earlier. She bustles back to the balcony and opens the bottle but when she goes to throw the water she realizes that Kory isn’t there.

“Thanks for the chat.” Beth hears Kory’s voice say above her.

Slowly, Beth lifts her head and sees Kory flying over her. Her jaw drops again and for the first time in her life, Beth Chapel is without words. 

“Maybe we can talk again before you leave.” She gives Beth a wave and then lifts herself further in the air.

Beth removes her glasses and rubs her eyes. She then placed her glasses back on and only saw just the greeting sun above her. She blinks then turns to her side, wondering if what she just saw was real.

“It’s time for sleep.” She decides and then does just that.


End file.
